1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a film such as a piezoelectric film.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aerosol deposition (AD) is known as a method for forming a film on a substrate using particles of piezoelectric material or the like, and can be used in the manufacture of piezoelectric actuators and the like used in the print heads of inkjet printers, for example. This involves ejecting microparticles dispersed in a gas (aerosol) toward a substrate surface, and forming a piezoelectric film by causing the microparticles to collide with, and deposit on, the substrate (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 11-330577).